Tango Like That
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: Spoilers for Minimum Security[s1]. TATE. One shot. Please Read and Review. Total fluff. It's the team's last night in Cuba. How will Kate and Tony spend it? The last chapter [chp 3] is up!
1. The Last Night

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

A/N: I love NCIS but hate Twilight.

Spoilers: Minimum Security (S1)

A/N 2: I 3 Tate!

"We leave at 0800 tomorrow. I'll see you two in the morning. Oh, Tony?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Make sure there are no iguanas in the house before you go to bed. I don't want to wake up to what I did yesterday."

"Sure thing, Boss"

Kate began to laugh and received a death glare from Tony. They were in the little sitting area of the house they were staying at in the naval base located in Cuba. Kate and Tony were flipping through channels on the little TV.

"I'm bored," Tony whined.

"Oh, Lord. I'm gonna go to bed. You're too whiney. G'night!" Kate stated as she stood up.

"No, wait! I have an idea!" he squealed.

"Shh! Do you want to wake Gibbs up? He'd kill us! I know I'm gonna regret this, but what's your idea?" Kate said in a hushed voice.

"Get in the car. I'm taking you to that club that Paula hangs out at. Come on. Get! Let's go!"

Tony never gave Kate a chance to argue. He hurried her out the front door and into the car, only stopping to double check that the front door was closed.

They arrived at the club and walked up to the bar.

"What do you want to drink, Katie?"

She cringed at the nickname, "Nothing."

"Aw, come on, Kate! It's our last night in Cuba! Let's have some fun! What do you normally have to drink when you're out with friends? Assuming you have any..."

"Cute, Tony. Real cute," She spat.

"Well?"

"Apple martini, please."

"Coming up," the bartender said.

An hour and five martinis later, Kate was loosened up and actually having a good time.

"Come on, Kate, let's dance," Tony suggested.

Kate slid off her barstool and walked with Tony over to the dance floor.

"Just to warn you: I've never tangoed before so you'll have to lead."

"No problem."

Five minutes later after a fast paced song and moves with too many turns to count, Kate and Tony paid their tab and headed back to the house.

"Where did you learn to tango like that?" Kate asked astonished.

"My mom made me take lessons in high school. Said it'd come in handy some day when trying to impress a lady."

"She's a smart woman."

Tony grinned.

"Did it work?" he asked hesitantly.

They had arrived at the house and were standing in front of the door.

"I'd say so," she remarked.

She had barely said 'so' when Tony leaned down and kissed her. Tony pulled Kate inside and led her to the couch. They did nothing more than kiss and neither one wanted to go any farther. All of the sexual tension between them had finally dissipated. They wondered if Gibbs knew they left.

_Oh, God, I hope not, _Kate thought.

_We could be in serious trouble in the morning, _Tony thought.

They stayed on the couch all night.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gibbs woke up bright and early to make his coffee. He stumbled into the living room to find Kate and Tony cuddled up against each other, still asleep.

_Finally, no more bickering...Maybe, _he thought to himself.

But, being the wonderful observer that he is, Gibbs noticed an iguana on the back of the sofa, staring into Tony's ear.

Gibbs chuckled and thought, _At least DiNozzo isn't..._

He shuttered at the memory and went to shut the front door. It slammed waking the sleeping forms of his team.

Kate screamed bloody murder at the sight of the iguana and Tony yelled, "FREEZE!" which earned him a slap on the back of his head.

"Next time, Shut the front door, DiNozzo!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please.


	2. The Morning After

The disclaimer is back in the 1st chapter.

Some of you were asking for more so...with out further ado...Read on!

Oh and **manini** told me that they don't tango in Cuba. They dance to salsa. I'll leave the story as is but I wanted to point out my mistake. Big thanks to **manini.**

And now...chapter 2!

-----------------------------------

The memories of the night before came flooding back to both Kate and Tony with an added hangover.

_Must be punishment for breaking Rule #12,_ she thought.

"Todd! DiNozzo! Here, NOW!" Gibbs yelled from the kitchen table.

To them, he seemed pretty pissed off. But in all actuality, he was glad they broke the rule. Gibbs was getting kind of sick of Abby telling him all of her plans to get them together. And, so far, all of Abby's plans had failed miserably. And Gibbs' attempts never worked. He would make them stay late at the bullpen...on purpose. He'd load the both of them with paperwork, not caring if it didn't get done if they got together. Nothing worked.

When Gibbs found out that they would have to go to Cuba to investigate Paula Cassidy, he secretly hoped they would get together here. _A perfect opportunity, _he thought. He didn't care how or why or when, just as long as it was soon. He was getting sick of their bickering-flirting-fighting-whatever you wanna call it. He wanted it to stop.

"Yeah, Boss?"

Kate and Tony stood in front of Gibbs, obviously nervous over what he would do to them since they broke rule #12.

"Does this little 'improvement' in your relationship mean the end of your bickering?"

"Yes, definitely."

"NO! It's fun!"

"Good," Gibbs went to his room to pack for their trip back to the States.

They looked at each other for a second and then turned around and watched Gibbs walk down the hall to his room.

"So..." Tony began, "...does this mean-"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to-"

"Yeah!"

They smiled at each other and together walked down the hall to their rooms.

"You know...I've always considered you more than a sister..."

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Abby's reaction!

Please review!


	3. Abby's Reaction

The disclaimer is back in the 1st chapter.

And now...The Last Chapter!

-------------------------------------------

The whole way home, Tony kept raving about the plane, constantly touching buttons and messing around with things that he didn't know the use for.

Kate finally saw Tony in a different light. Sure, he still acted like a kid, but it was different. Now, not only was he her partner, but her boyfriend. And that should have sounded weird to her. She never would have imagined in a million years that ladies man Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo would be her boyfriend. It should have sounded weird to her.

But it didn't.

Kate needed to tell some one. She needed to get some weight off her chest. Some one who can keep really big secrets.

_Well..._She thought_...McGee would spread it all over the agency. And Ducky would tell me stories for two hours about past flings and romances with details no one should know about. And Abby...wait...Perfect! Abby would never tell anyone about a major secret. She can be trusted with the details of this event._

The plane landed and a NCIS- issued sedan picked up the team. As soon as they arrived at the bullpen, Kate dropped her gear off at her desk and made a beeline for the elevator.

"Whoa, Kate!" Tony followed her.

She looked frantic, nervous almost. She wondered what Abby would say.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Um, I'll be right back."

"Well, OK...I'll be waiting," he called after her as the elevator doors closed.

"Have a nice weekend, DiNozzo. And don't do any thing Abby wouldn't do!" Gibbs called out to Tony on his way to the stairs.

_What's that supposed to mean? _He thought and then asked, "What about rule #12?"

Gibbs turned around, his faced screwed up in mock astonishment, "Rule #12? Since when was there a rule #12?"

"Since- ...oh, I get it, boss... you'r-"

By the time Tony figured it out, Gibbs had already gotten into the little silver convertible with the mysterious red-head.

---------------------------------------

"So, that's what happened. Why are you laughing?" Kate said after finishing recalling last night's events. Abby wasn't laughing because it was funny. OK, it was funny but that's not why.

Abby tried to tell Kate between fits of laughter what Gibbs wanted to happen down in Cuba, but only caught, "Gibbs...you...Tony...Together...Cuba...worked..."

"Wait, What!"

Abby finally calmed down.

"For the longest time, Gibbs and I have been trying to get you and Tony together," she kept laughing and then realizing what she had said, she added seriously, "but you can't tell Gibbs I told you he has a soft side."

Kate chuckled.

"So," Kate said, finally figuring things out, "you and Gibbs have been working this whole time to get me and Tony together but kept failing. And now that we are, are you and Gibbs happy?"

"Ecstatic!"

Abby started laughing, "I can't believe Gibbs did it on his own. I thought he would need me!"

"Um, Abs, He went to bed before we went to the club."

"Really?" Abby was very confused.

"Really," Kate said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! He's taking all of the credit! Jethro Gibbs, a Marine, lied to me!" Abby said in an outrage.

"Did he ever say that he did it all by himself?" Kate wondered.

"Well, no..."

"See. Gibbs doesn't lie."

"Kate? Um, you wanna get going?" Tony stuck his head in the doorway to Abby's lab.

"Oh, yeah, um... see ya tomorrow, Abs!"

"Bye, Kate! Bye, Tony! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She yelled as they loaded the elevator.

"That's exactly what Gibbs said to me before he left," Tony told Kate with a confused face as the doors closed. Kate smiled.

Abby looked very pleased with herself. She shut down her computers, grabbed her half empty Caff-Pow, hugged Bert once (hard enough to where he farted really loud), found her keys and headed home.

She was just about to hercar when she passed Tony's SUV she noticed two shapes awfully close to each other. She looked closer and realized that it was Kate and Tony making out in the front seat. She giggled and took off the lid of her Caff-Pow. Abby aimed for the windshield and splashed her drink all over the window. Kate and Tony looked up, scared shitless.

"Hey!" Abby pounded on the hood of the car, "Get a room, you two! Jeez!"

Kate blushed and looked at her feet. Tony grinned and shook his head at Abby.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that spying on people is impolite?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes." Abby walked off, grinning from ear to ear.

"C'mon, Katie. Let's go home."

"OK, DiNozzo, you still can't call me 'Katie'. Only my father can do that."

"Aw, Come on, Katie. I thought we were on a first name basis?..."

----------------------------------------------------

Well, I think that's the end. But if you have any more ideas, please let me know.

This story was intended as a one shot and look what it turned into. And I got kick out of writing it. Just tell me what you think. And I think I can handle flames. Just don't be too mean.


End file.
